


Short plots

by La_Fata



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fata/pseuds/La_Fata





	Short plots

1\. 에이프릴이 그림 그려주는 썰

에이프릴이 반란군에 들어가고 1년쯤 지났을 때? 23살~24살 무렵의 에이프릴이라면 이랬을 것 같다. 역한 피냄새와 죽음에는 어느 정도 익숙해졌지만 계속되는 전쟁에 몸과 마음이 굉장히 피곤했겠지. 죽음에 익숙해졌다 해도 주변의 아는 이들이 죽는 것에는 무덤덤해지지 못했을 거고. 아무튼 그런 때의 에이프릴일 것 같다.

축제 시즌이 돌아왔음. 초창기 반란군의 반 이상은 살던 터를 빼앗긴 민간인들이었을 테니까, 그들에게도 사기 증진을 위한 휴식은 필요하지 않았을까. 축제날 며칠 전부터는 에이프릴에게도 온통 들떠 있는 분위기가 느껴졌을 정도였음. 대다수는 미리아에 있는 자신의 가족들을 만나러 갔고, 근처 마을에서 가볍게 축제를 즐기는 사람도 있었음. 축제를 즐길 기분도 아니었고, 딱히 오랜만에 만나고 싶은 이도 없었기에 에이프릴은 조용한 반란군 기지에서 물끄러미 앉아서 쉬기로 했음.

간만에 찾아온 휴일에 무료하게 휴식을 취하던 에이프릴은 그녀처럼 반란군 기지를 떠나지 않은 한 중년의 돌마리 남성을 발견했음. 에이프릴이 먼저 다가가 말을 걸어야 하나 하고 생각하던 차에 그가 먼저 에이프릴을 반겼음.

"여긴 어쩐 일입니까, 레이븐. 균형의 축제는 안 즐기시나요? 당신같은 젊은이들은 축제같은 떠들썩한 곳을 좋아하는 줄 알았는데요."

"그래요? 유감스럽지만 그렇지 않은 젊은이가 여기에 있네요."

에이프릴이 적당히 대답했고, 남자는 그 대답에 웃었음.

그러면 당신은 왜 여기에 있나요? 하고 에이프릴이 물었고, 남자는 자신이 여기로 피난을 오는 도중에 가족들이 다 병에 걸려서 죽었다고 말했음. 도중에 전재산을 털어 약을 구해 봤지만 소용이 없었다고. 그렇게 남자는 단신으로 이곳에 오게 되었다고 했음. 흔하고도 기구한 이야기였음. 에이프릴은 잠자코 남자의 이야기를 들었음. 남자는 그 당시에는 혼자만 살아남은 것이 잘 된 것인가 그렇지 않은가 고민하기도 했으나, 지금은 이렇게 살아있어서 반란군에 이바지할 수 있는 것이 다행이라고 생각한다는 말로 이야기의 끝을 맺었음.

그렇군요. 누군가의 불행에 맞장구치는 것에 소질이 없었던 에이프릴의 말은 점점 짧아졌지만 남자는 그것에 별 신경을 쓰지 않는 듯 했음. 남자는 에이프릴에게 너덜너덜한 천을 건넸음. 손수건보다 작은 크기의 천 위에는 푸른 피부의 여성과 아이의 그림이 희미하게 남아 있었음. 남자가 별다른 말을 하지 않더라도 이들이 그가 말했던 죽은 아내와 아이라는 것은 쉽게 알 수 있는 것이었음. 에이프릴은 손때가 묻고 해어진 천을 다시 돌려주었음.

다른 경우이긴 했지만 남자는 세계를 구하던 여행을 하던 시절, 액자에 든 친구들의 사진을 가지고 여행하던 에이프릴 자신을 떠올리게도 했음. 언제쯤 그 사진을 없앴더라. 그 기억을 떠올린 에이프릴은 기분이 약간 나빠졌음. 잠깐만 있어 봐요. 에이프릴은 남자를 앉혀 놓고, 곧 질이 좋지 않은 종이와 가느다란 숯, 그리고 마른 빵을 가지고 나왔음. 절대로 다른 이들에게 말하지는 말아요. 에이프릴은 남자에게 당부를 했고, 남자는 어리둥절해 하면서도 에이프릴의 말을 수긍했음.

에이프릴은 간만에 목탄을 손에 쥐었음. 목탄으로 드로잉을 해본 적은 스타크에 있을 적에도 손에 꼽을 정도였음. 종이 구석에 몇 번 선을 그어 보던 에이프릴은 남자에게 아내와 아이의 생김새를 물어 가며 천천히 그들의 그림을 그렸음. 미술용 목탄이 아니라 그런 것인지, 혹은 에이프릴이 잘못 기억하고 있었던 건지는 모르겠으나 에이프릴이 손에 쥔 목탄은 생각보다 무르고, 가루도 제법 많이 날렸음. 오랜만에 그린 그림은 에이프릴이 보기에 꽤나 불만족스러운 것이었으나 남자는 굉장히 만족스러운 표정으로 그림을 바라보았음.

잘 번지기 때문에 함부로 만지면 안 돼요. 정착액... 그러니까 보존 마법이 걸린 포션을 사서 위에 뿌려 주어야 그림이 보존이 될 거에요. 에이프릴은 설명과 함께 남자에게 그림을 주었고, 남자는 고마워하면서 에이프릴이 그린 것을 받았음.

저녁이 되어서야 에이프릴은 남자에게 그림을 그려 준 것을 후회하게 되었음. 한 사람에게 그림을 그려 준 것을 알 면 그 이후에는 끝이 없기 때문이었음. 에이프릴은 그가 에이프릴과의 약속을 지켜 주기를 바랐음. 다행히 그 이후로 남자의 그림에 대해 에이프릴에게 들려 오는 말은 없었고, 에이프릴은 한동안 그 그림에 대해 완전히 잊어버리고 살았음.

에이프릴이 다시 그 그림을 다시 보게 되었던 것은 아자디인들과의 전투가 있고 나서였음. 전장에서 누군가가 죽었을 때, 그 시체를 온전하게 나르는 것은 굉장히 힘들고 버거운 일임. 그렇기 때문에 에이프릴을 포함한 모두는 그들을 기릴 물건을 꼭 하나씩 품에 품고 다니거나, 반군 기지에 놔두고 다님. 아마 에이프릴 자신이 죽는다면, 자신을 추모하는 자리에는 자신의 시신을 대신하여 균형의 부적이 놓일 것이었음. 에이프릴은 추모식 테이블 위에 놓여진 낯익은 그림을 눈으로 찬찬히 훑었음. 정말로 보존 마법이 걸린 포션을 사서 부었던지, 그림은 거의 새 것과도 같았음. 남자를 추모하는 자리인데 그림에 남자만이 없다는 것이 참으로 기묘했음. 이럴 줄 알았으면 남자도 같이 그려줄 것을 그랬나. 유독 그 그림에 눈길이 갔던 탓에, 에이프릴은 기계적으로 다른 유품으로 시선을 돌렸음.

2\. 에이프릴이 브린 줍줍하는 썰

아자디 군인들이 병세를 모으기 위하여 한 곳으로 주둔하고 있다는 소식을 보고받게 된 어느 날이었다. 에이프릴은 그리 좋지 않은 표정으로 종이를 쭉 읽어 내려갔다. 아자디 인들이 수면 위로 점점 드러나는 반란군을 견제하겠다며 나서는 상황이 온 것이다. 반란군의 활동이 늘어 슬슬 민간인들 사이에서도 반란군의 존재가 소문으로도 돌 법은 했으나, 그것에 비해서는 굉장히 발빠른 처사다. 이상하고도 불쾌한 기분에 에이프릴은 습관처럼 인상을 썼다. 그래, 적이 숨통을 조이는 데 기분이 좋을 리가 없다. 에이프릴은 다시 찬찬히 종이를 눈으로 훑어보았다. 그들이 대강 어느 정도의 병력을 주둔시킬 것이라는 정보만이 에이프릴의 마음을 약간 가볍게 만들었다. 생각보다는 적은 수였기 때문이었다. 그만큼 그들은 반란군을 과소평가하고 있다는 것일 테지.

추운 기후에 적응하지 못한 병사들이 저 스스로 와해되리라는 것은 턱없을 정도로 굉장히 희망적인 견해였다. 에이프릴은 종이 위에 대강의 지도를 그려 보았다. 생각보다 적다고는 해도, 실제 그리 적은 수의 병사들은 아니다. 그렇기에 병사들이 모이기까지는 어느 정도 시간이 걸릴 것이다. 에이프릴은 종이를 톡톡 두드리며 생각했다. 병사들이 모이기 전에 무리해서라도 그들을 싹 쓸어서 치워 버릴까? 그러고 싶은 마음이야 굴뚝같았으나, 실제로 그렇게 할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 이로 인해 아자디가 더욱 위기감을 가지게 된다면, 곤란해지는 것은 아자디가 아니라 세력이 한참 적은 반란군 쪽이었으니까. 게다가 적에게 반란군의 전력이 얼마나 되는지 굳이 보여줄 필요는 더더욱 없었다. 에이프릴은 그녀가 그린 여러 가지의 화살표를 한참 동안 노려보았다. 그렇다고 해서 이대로 늘어만 가는 아자디 병사들을 방치해야만 하는가? 계륵과도 같은 상황이었다.

그리하여 에이프릴은 아자디 병사들이 주둔한다던 곳을 직접 조사해 보기로 했다. 혼자서 탐색하기에 위험한 일이긴 했으나, 아자디 인들이 가득한 곳에 돌마리와 지드를 파견할 수는 없었다. 기대와는 달리 무언가 특별한 것을 찾지 못하고 돌아다니던 에이프릴은 멀리서 들리는 여자의 비명소리를 듣게 되었다. 에이프릴은 소리를 듣자마자 달렸다. 저 곳에서 무언가가 일어나고 있었다.

이윽고 에이프릴은 저 멀리서 무장한 몇 명의 아자디 병사들을 보게 되었다. 그들의 발치에는 사살된 두 남녀가 바닥에 쓰러져 있었다. "일어나 똑바로 걸어." 그들은 12살 정도는 되어 보이는 남자아이를 억지로 일으켜 세우려 하고 있었다. 누가 봐도 딱히 좋아 보이는 상황은 아니었다. 비쩍 마른 남자아이를 억지로 어디로 데려가려는 것일까? 적어도 그들이 말하는 여신의 자애로운 빛과 사랑의 품은 아닐 터였다. 에이프릴은 그녀가 끼어도 될 상황인지를 잠깐 동안 고민했다. 굳이 적에게 몸을 노출할 필요는 없었기 때문이다. 곧 에이프릴은 결심한 듯, 스태프를 손에 쥐고 병사들 앞에 뛰어들었다. "애를 놓아."

에이프릴의 갑작스러운 습격에 당황한 병사들이 아이를 놓쳤다. 에이프릴은 아이를 향해 소리쳤다. "뛰어!" 아이는 그 소리를 듣고도 겁을 먹었는지 제대로 일어나서 뛰지를 못했다. 에이프릴은 어쩔 수 없이 아이의 앞을 막아섰다. 에이프릴의 왼팔에 병사의 칼이 스쳤다. 팔이 크게 베였다. 정통으로 맞았다면 팔이 날아갔을 것이다. 에이프릴은 가까스로 병사의 칼을 막으며 다시 한 번 소리쳤다. "얼른!" 그제야 아이는 자리에서 일어나 달렸다. 

베인 왼팔이 욱신거렸다. 에이프릴이 멀쩡한 상태라 했더라도 그녀보다 덩치가 큰 두 사람을, 그것도 근거리에서 한 번에 상대하는 것은 꽤나 벅찬 일이었다. 소매가 붉게 물드는 것을 신경쓸 여유도 없이 다른 병사의 칼이 그녀의 오른쪽으로 날아들었다. 승산이 있을까? 잘 모르겠다. 그렇게 생각한 에이프릴은 허리춤에 있는 약병을 있는 힘껏 병사의 얼굴을 향해 던지고는 그의 배를 걷어찼다.

"눈이, 눈이 보이지 않아!" 약병의 내용물을 뒤집어 쓴 병사가 바닥을 뒹굴었다. "뭐, 뭐라고?" 얼굴을 부여잡고 쓰러진 동료를 본 다른 병사가 당황한 듯한 기색을 내비쳤다. 에이프릴은 틈을 놓치지 않고 한눈을 판 병사를 향해 다가가 복부에 단검을 찌르며 비틀었다. "...이, 이 사악한 마녀가!" 눈이 먼 다른 병사가 비명소리가 향하는 곳을 향해 달려들었다. 약품의 효력이 지속되는 시간은 그리 길지 않았다. 그렇기에 에이프릴은 모든 것을 빠르게 끝내야만 했다.

에이프릴은 가까스로 두 병사를 처치했다. 에이프릴은 한 병사를 쓰러뜨린 후, 그의 칼을 집어들어 바닥을 무력하게 뒹굴고 있는 다른 병사의 목에 칼을 찔러넣었다. 바닥에 쓰려진 병사들이 끊임없이 여신에게 자비를 호소했으나, 에이프릴은 가당치도 않는다는 듯 그들의 숨을 끊었다. 두 남자가 삶을 갈구하고자 그녀에게 빌며 숨을 헐떡이는 모습이 그저 가당찮았다. 병사들 앞에 쓰러진 두 남녀도 그들처럼 절박하게 자비를 구했을 텐데.

병사들이 방심했기에, 그리고 헬멧을 쓰고 있지 않았기에 망정이었다. 에이프릴은 저만치 떨어진 스태프를 주워들었다. 스태프는 살상력이 그렇게 크지 않아 빠르고 확실하게 숨통을 끊을 때는 꼭 작은 단검을 사용해야만 했다. 전투가 끝나고 나서도 아이는 사라지지 않고 에이프릴을 바라보고 있었다. 그녀의 피와 남의 피로 범벅이 된 옷을 입은 에이프릴을 앞에 둔 아이는 눈물이 범벅이 된 얼굴로 떨고 있었다. 두려움에 가득 찬 눈으로 자신을 올려다보는 꼬맹이에게 에이프릴은 다가갔다.

"왜 이 사람들에게 쫓겼던 거니?" 에이프릴이 물었지만 꼬마는 벌렸던 입을 조개처럼 꾹 다물어 버렸다. 아이는 방금의 전투를 통해 눈 앞의 여자가 저 병사들보다 더 손쉽게 자신의 목을 비틀 수 있다는 것을 알게 되었다. 에이프릴이 손을 내밀자, 아이는 떨리는 손으로 에이프릴의 손을 쳐냈다. 아이는 가까스레 자리에서 일어나 에이프릴을 등진 채로 달려갔다. "이봐!" 에이프릴은 허탈한 얼굴로 멀어져 가는 소년의 등을 쳐다보았다. 뛰라고 할 때는 안 뛰고 이럴 때 도망을 가다니. 소년을 쫓으려던 에이프릴은 욱신거리는 왼팔을 꾹 누르며 멈춰섰다. 팔의 상처는 생각보다 깊었던지 피가 계속해서 멎지 않았다. 에이프릴은 팔에 치유 효과가 있는 포션을 들이부었다. 나는 도대체 왜 이렇게 바보 같은 짓을 한 걸까? 내용물을 쏟지 않도록 병의 입구를 기울이면서 에이프릴은 한탄했다.

에이프릴은 네 사람의 시체가 있는 곳에서 가만히 앉아 어떻게 이 곳을 걸어 나가야 할 지를 고민했다. 몸과 얼굴에 피가 잔뜩 튄 사람이 돌아다닌다면 그 누구라도 의심하게 마련이다. 그렇다면 몸을 숨길 수 있는 밤을 기다리는 수 밖에 없었다. 밤의 숲을 걷는 것은 위험하지만 이미 벌어진 일은 어찌할 수 없는 것이다. 어느덧 하늘이 붉게 물들고 있었다. 그녀는 저물어가는 하늘을 한참을 바라보았다.

그런 에이프릴이 아이와 만났던 건 시간이 얼마 흐르지 않아서였다. 아이는 두 남녀가 쓰러진 곳으로 다시 돌아왔다. 아이는 여전히 겁에 질린 얼굴로 에이프릴을 흘끗 보더니, 죽은 남녀에게로 다가가 조심히 그들을 살폈다. 보나마나 아이의 부모였을 테지. 에이프릴은 아이가 하는 행동을 가만히 지켜보았다. 아이에게 무어라 위로를 건네 줄 체력도, 여유도 그녀에게는 없었다. 아이는 그렇게 한참을 울었다.

에이프릴이 가만히 있자, 울던 아이는 조심스러운 눈으로 그녀를 살폈다. 아이는 그제서야 에이프릴의 부자유스러운 팔을 보게 되었다. 자신과 병사들 사이를 가로막다가 저 여자는 팔을 찔렸다. 아이는 그것이 기억이 났다. "...아프지는 않아요?" 아이의 조심스러운 질문에 에이프릴은 무얼 당연한 것을 묻느냐는 듯 심드렁하게 대답했다. "아프지." 그렇구나. 아프구나. 에이프릴의 짧은 대답 이후로 정적이 흘렀다. "여긴 왜 온 거에요?" 아이가 물었으나 에이프릴은 반대로 아이에게 물었다. "넌 이제 어디로 갈 거니?" 아이는 자신이 물은 것부터 대답하라고 말하고 싶었으나 눈 앞의 여자가 무서워 보였기에 잠자코 여자의 물음에 답하기로 했다. "몰라요."

"어디 갈 곳은 있니?" "...아뇨." 꾀죄죄한 아이의 모습을 바라보던 에이프릴은 문득 양아버지의 환상이 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 나는 너에게 가족이 되어 주고 싶었단다. 에이프릴은 그 환상이 진실인지 거짓인지 아직도 판단을 내릴 수 없었다. 그저 에이프릴이 듣고 싶었던 말을 환각이 해 주었던 것은 아니었던가? 에이프릴은 가족을 잃고 우는 아이의 모습에서 홀로 외로워하던 자신의 모습을 보았다. "그러면 나와 같이 가지 않을래?" 에이프릴이 이 말을 꺼낸 것은 제법 충동적이었다. 에이프릴이 어릴 적 봐 온 부모의 모습이라고는 오직 그녀의 양아버지밖에 없었으므로, 에이프릴도 그처럼 실패를 거듭할 지도 몰랐다. 실제로 에이프릴은 아이를 가족처럼 살뜰하게 보살필 자신도 없었다.

값싼 연민이 담긴 에이프릴의 물음에 아이는 못 들을 것을 들은 듯한 표정을 지었다. "내가 당신을 어떻게 믿나요?" 제법 똑똑하게 낯선 사람을 경계할 줄도 아는 아이를 향해 에이프릴이 말했다. "그러면 너를 여기에 남겨두고 가는 거고." 아이에게는 여전히 싱거운 답이었다. 에이프릴이 제법 명료하게 답을 하는데도 불구하고 아이는 여전히 혼란스러움을 숨기지 못했다. "...엄마아빠를 죽이려 한 건 당신이 아닌 거죠?" 아이가 물었다. "그래." 에이프릴이 대답했다.


End file.
